Amor Platónico
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Harry está enfermo y recibe las visitas de sus amigos mientras está inconciente, pero una de ellas por fin descubrirá la diferencia entre lo platónico y lo real. - HHr Forever! -


**Amor Platónico**

¿Cómo sigue? – Ginny se acercó a la cama donde descansaba el cuerpo de Harry, y quien como siempre estaba acompañado de Hermione

La fiebre no baja y a veces se mueve intranquilo, talvez esté teniendo pesadillas – la castaña pasó su mano por la sudorosa frente de su mejor amigo

Hermione, deberías descansar, si sigues aquí terminarás igual o peor que Harry – Ginny puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga

Es que… no puedo dejarlo solo –

No estará solo, nos tiene a mí y a Ron –

Pero… -

Hermione – una mirada de reproche normalmente no asustaría a Hermione, pero en esta situación sabía que Ginny tenía razón, llevaba casi dos días vigilando el estado de Harry y tanto el sueño como el hambre la estaban debilitando demasiado, la idea no era que Harry mejorara y ella enfermara, así que de mala gana asintió con su cabeza a Ginny

Esta bien, tienes razón, pero prométeme que… -

Si Harry mejora te iré a avisar, no te preocupes más y ve a dormir –

Gracias – y sonriéndole la chica se retiró de la enfermería dejando a Ginny frente a Harry. Dio un largo suspiro y se sentó junto a él mientras acariciaba su mano.

No sabes lo preocupados que nos tienes a todos – comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente – En especial a Hermione y a mí. No sé como puede aguantar tanto, yo ayer traté de quedarme con ella pero me ganó el cansancio, es increíble la resistencia que tiene, en especial cuando se trata de ti – las palabras fluían casi inconcientemente, pero Ginny se detuvo un poco para pensar lo que decía y sintió fuertes celos de Hermione, los celos que siempre afloraban al pensar en la relación tan única que unía a Harry y Hermione, ese lazo que nadie podría cortar.

A veces quisiera que me mires como la miras a ella, que confíes en mí como confías en ella, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti Harry, si tan solo te dieras cuenta de que no todo el mundo es Hermione – Harry seguía durmiendo e inconcientemente movió un poco su cabeza mostrando su malestar – Pareciera que hasta en sueños no te gusta pensar en la posibilidad de que Hermione no es todo tu mundo – Ginny sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada de Harry. Odiaba la sensación que sentía, no podía pensar en reemplazar a Hermione, muy dentro de sí misma sabía que nunca podría hacer todo lo que ella hacía por Harry, lamentablemente para sí misma no se sentía con la capacidad de socorrer a Harry de todas las formas en que su mejor amiga lo hacía. No la podía culpar, simplemente porque la conocía, simplemente porque sabía que sus intenciones siempre eran buenas, nunca sentiría lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Es increíble lo idiotas que ustedes dos pueden llegar a ser – volvió su mirada a él – Me pregunto si algún día le dirás todo lo que te importa, o si ella lo hará. Si yo tuviera contigo la conexión que ella tiene contigo de seguro ya te lo habría confesado, pero conociendo a Hermione de seguro esta esperando alguna señal de parte tuya, o quien sabe, talvez no se ha dado cuenta – negó con su cabeza – Pero sé que tu si te has dado cuenta, y de verdad Harry, si la quieres tanto como parece deberías decírselo, yo sé que al contrario mío tú si tienes muchas posibilidades, es decir, Hermione moriría por ti una y otra vez, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe – Ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco loca al hablar con Harry mientras estaba inconciente y nuevamente comenzó a acariciar su cabello – Ojala pudiera hablar contigo así cuando estás conciente, sin el temor a arruinar todo cuando me miras directamente, sin pensar que de verdad solo me ves como la hermana de tu mejor amigo y talvez como amiga. Es que hay tanto que desconozco de ti, a veces eres un verdadero misterio a mis ojos. No sé como reaccionarías ante ciertas situaciones, ni siquiera conozco todos tus gustos, tus miedos, tus sueños, ni nada – la voz de Ginny se apagó, cada vez se convencía más de que estaba enamorada del slogan de Harry Potter más que de él mismo y eso era verdaderamente lamentable. No quería querer a alguien que no conocía, a alguien que no la conocía y que nunca había mostrado un interés por conocerla. Al fin comprendía la verdad, al fin comprendía que su amor por Harry tan solo era…

Platónico – lo miró fijamente y notó como el chico trataba de decir algo entre sueños, tocó su frente y sintió una fuerte ola de calor, parecía tener más fiebre desde que Hermione se había ido – Calma Harry, ya te repondrás – de nuevo lo acarició en el cabello

¿Hermione? – entre gemidos Harry la llamaba y para Ginny quedó más que claro, no necesitaba pensar nada más, esos eran los verdaderos y únicos sentimientos de Harry, no podía luchar contra eso. Ya era hora de borrar esa fantasía de niña pequeña y comprender lo que estaba frente a ella.

Decidió quedarse el resto de la tarde con Harry hasta que Ron llegó y prefirió retirarse, con lo que acababa de decidir se sentía un poco abrumada, después de todo llevaba desde siempre soñando con Harry y no le era fácil asumir que debía desprenderse de ese infantil anhelo. Casi inconcientemente se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo donde dormía Hermione. Con cuidado de no causar mayor ruido se sentó a los pies de la cama de su amiga, simplemente observando como ella descansaba. Tenía la misma expresión intranquila que Harry lucía en su rostro, se notaba que necesitaba que Harry estuviera bien para estar en paz, sin pensarlo sonrío y sin más se fue a su habitación para terminar un agobiante día.

La brillante luz de la mañana del sábado despertó a la menor de los Weasley, lentamente se incorporó mientras frotaba sus ojos. Una vez levantada se bañó y vistió para bajar a la Sala Común donde Ron esperaba a alguien

Buenos días Ron –

Buenos días Ginny –

¿Esperas a alguien? –

Si, o sea es que quiero que Hermione me acompañe a ver si Harry esta mejor –

Si quieres voy a ver si esta en su cuarto –

Te lo agradecería –

Claro – rápidamente la pelirroja subió en busca de Hermione pero no la encontró. Luego volvió con su hermano

Ya debe haberse ido porque no esta en su habitación –

Lo supuse, a veces Hermione puede ser tan impaciente –

Ya sabes que Harry le importa mucho –

Si, bueno, como sea ¿Me quieres acompañar? – Ginny asintió y ambos hermanos tomaron rumbo hacía la enfermería. Al llegar hasta ese lugar pudieron ver a un sonriente y un poco pálido Harry que escuchaba con atención a una alegre Hermione.

Al fin el gran Harry Potter ha despertado – Ron se acercó a sus dos amigos y "delicadamente" revolvió el pelo de su amigo

Gracias por tu delicadeza Ron –

De nada amigo, me alegra que estés mejor –

Gracias – Harry vio a sus dos amigos y luego notó a Ginny – Hola Ginny –

Hola –

Así que me han estado visitando en turnos – el ojiverde trató de ordenar su cabello

Si, aunque **alguien** no cumplió con los turnos – Ron miró fijamente a Hermione

Bueno, estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué podía hacer? –

Talvez no ser tan exagerada, después de todo Harry no se iba a morir –

Ron no digas eso… - Ginny ya no le prestó atención a las siempre innecesarias peleas diarias de Ron y Hermione, se fijó en como Harry se concentraba en Hermione y como esta ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Casi le dieron ganas de callar a Hermione y decirle que se fijara en como Harry la estaba mirando, pero no podía, todo debe seguir su curso regular, aunque talvez si podría ayudar un poco.

Ron, ¿No tienes hambre? – casi por reflejo el aludido perdió todo interés en la discusión que tenía con su amiga y sus ojos se volvieron hacía su hermana

Si, me leíste el pensamiento, bueno Harry como ya sé que estás bien ahora podemos ir a desayunar –

Claro, nos vemos después –

¿Vienes Hermione? –

No, prefiero quedarme con Harry –

Como quieras – el pelirrojo se despidió de sus amigos y Ginny les sonrió a ambos mientras se alejaba con su hermano.

¿De verdad no tienes hambre? – Harry tomó la mano de Hermione

No, realmente, además cuando la enfermera deje que te vayas podemos comer algo juntos –

Si, tienes razón – ambos sonrieron y de pronto Harry se mostró un poco nervioso

¿Te sientes bien? –

Si, es solo que… ¿Te puedo contar algo? –

Por supuesto –

Mientras estaba con fiebre soñé contigo –

¿De verdad? –

Sí –

¿Y qué soñaste? – Harry se sonrojó levemente y Hermione creyó que la fiebre volvía - ¿De verdad te sientes bien? – el aludido sonrió y miró los ojos siempre sinceros de su mejor amiga

Por supuesto, ahora estás conmigo, siempre me siento bien cuando estás alrededor – Hermione sonrió y apretó un poco la mano que Harry le tenía tomada

Déjame decirte que estos días no parecía que te sintieras bien conmigo alrededor –

Eso fue culpa de la fiebre –

Y tuya también… mira que el hecho de que te hayas enfermado no me hace olvidar lo molesta que estaba contigo por haber entrenado toda la noche bajo la lluvia – la castaña frunció el entrecejo y Harry solo pudo suspirar mientras sonreía

De verdad que eres única Hermione –

Lo mismo digo – Harry se reincorporó para acercarse a Hermione poniéndola levemente nerviosa. La cercanía no se podía acrecentar y una mirada ansiosa contemplaba todo desde lejos, esperando a que tan noble acto se consumara pronto. Ginny notó como después unas cuantas miradas reveladoras Harry parecía tomar el coraje necesario para cumplir con su anhelo personal.

La mirada de la pelirroja bajó y comprendió que finalmente había dado el paso necesario para terminar con la etapa infantil y concentrase en algo real, algo que solo le perteneciera a ella, algo simplemente hecho para ella.

Iba a comenzar a caminar hacía el comedor cuando notó que Neville venía con dirección fija a la enfermería, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

Hola Neville, ¿Ibas a ver a Harry? –

Sí, ¿Tú ya lo viste? –

Sí, no te preocupes, está mucho mejor… además está con Hermione – Neville pareció comprender el mensaje que Ginny trataba de transigir con su mirada

Supongo que ya era hora –

De todos modos, ya era hora – Neville le sonrió a la pelirroja invitándola silenciosamente a volver al comedor. Ginny le sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a Neville. No existía la menor duda de que en aquel día muchas nuevas sensaciones habían surgido.

**FIN**

_N/A: Hola!! Ufff… hace miles de años que no subía un fic, la verdad es que este lo tenía casi listo hace siglos y se me había olvidado por completo xD. Así que hoy gracias a una inspiración divina lo acabo de terminar._

_Me gustó porque mostré otro lado de la relación Harry/Hermione, la perspectiva de alguien exterior y que como todos sabemos es una de las personas que está entre medio de nuestros queridos amigos. Bueno al menos en este fic Ginny me cae bien, porque en toda la saga de Rowling, la odio con toda mi alma ¬¬, lo siento pero es la verdad._

_Bueno eso sería por hoy, espero poder continuar entregándoles más fics, claro que si ustedes quieren y si la inspiración no me abandona xD._

_Muchos saludos!!_

**Sunshine-hh **


End file.
